Delta
|place = 16/20|challenges = 1|votesagainst = 6|days = 12}}Delta is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu''. In ''VanuORGtu'', ''Delta made an impact immediately as a strong strategic character, avoiding the first 3 eliminations on Yasur and becoming a power player on the tribe. After the tribe swap, Delta found himself into a 5-3 minority on the new Yasur tribe. Due to Ashlee winning the Immunity Necklace at the Auction, the Lopevi majority had to decide between Hope (who was pretending to have an Immunity Idol) and Delta, and chose Delta, sending him home in a 5-3 vote, finishing in 16th place. Profile '''Three sentences that describe who you are: '''I’m a 19 year old male from Scotland currently studying in sports & fitness coaching. This as you might guess gives me a very competitive attitude to almost everything i do, what’s the point in attempting something if i’m not looking for a winning outcome? I naturally enjoy playing ‘games’ and have a very cutthroat attitude to pulling ahead of my competition. '''If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? '''Natural disasters are obviously truly awful. I wouldn’t want to experience any of them, the loss of not only belongings but also friends and family is something i’d never ever want to experience but if i had to choose i guess the pompeii disaster. It’s a tragedy but being immortalised as a statue would be pretty cool and I doubt i’d ever get the chance to do that through fame so through a natural disaster is my next best idea lmao '''Why will you win? Or alternatively, why won't you win? '''I feel as a confident individual who isn’t afraid of making mistakes, i can easily pounce upon opportunities where others may hesitate and doubt themselves whereas I have already seized the advantage. I believe a lot of people make the mistake of showing off an entire personality in the extreme, what I mean by that is they are either extremely extroverted or extremely in the shadows. As a middle ground I think i’ll dominate the game from my own standpoint while also not being a target for others. I have a good way of charming others and speaking to them due to my coaching background, I know what people like to hear and I know what they dislike to hear. However on the contrary, challenge wise I believe I will struggle, I’m not the most academically strong person lol, i’d much rather get physical which isn’t an option here unfortunately, i believe this to be my biggest weakness but that doesn’t mean i’ll let others use this to their advantage like I said i know for a fact I can make it to the finish line. Voting History Trivia * Along with Sadel, Delta won the award for "Most Robbed" at the ''VanuORGtu reunion show. * The "Delta" rock advantage (immunity from a rock draw) would later become an advantage in later SurvivORG seasons. __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:16th Place Category:Most Robbed